


Wrap Up Your Love

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is surprisingly, shockingly bad at gift-wrapping. Good thing he has Jemma there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap Up Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shorter one today as I was pretty busy. Enjoy! xx

“Fitz?”

Jemma tapped her knuckles against the door of his bunk. “Fitz, I know you’re in there.”

She pulled on the handle and, finding the door unlocked, slid it open. 

“What on Earth…” Jemma looked down as a roll of shiny red wrapping paper bumped against her toes. Her eyes followed the trail of paper, ribbon, tags, markers and rolls of tape across the floor to the bed, where she finally found Fitz, sitting in the middle of it all. He seemed to have accidentally gift-wrapped his hand.

“Fitz, what is all this?”

He examined the mess he had made around him and picked up one of the several small boxes sitting next to him.

“Well, I got the team some gifts and I was trying to… wrap them?”

She couldn’t help smiling at his disastrous attempt. “Oh, Fitz,” she sighed, carefully navigating her way to him and sitting in the only clear spot available, on the bed next to him. She immediately took his hand in hers and, finding a pair of scissors next to her leg, started removing the monstrosity from his arm.

“Wait, Jemma. Wait – OW!”

She jumped at his cry of pain. “What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s taped to my arm.”

Jemma lent forward to examine her work, seeing the long clear strip of sellotape that was wrapped around Fitz’s upper arm, stuck firmly to what looked like at least a hundred fine hairs.

“For all your intelligence and dexterity, you certainly get yourself into some sticky situations,” she commented.

Fitz started laughing, hard enough to shake his arm and distract her. “Fitz, stop! What’s funny?”

He looked straight at her, snickering grin on his face. “Sticky situation,” he repeated, gesturing to his arm with his head.

Jemma shook her head, rolling her eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time around Ward.”

“No, I don’t think so,” he said as she returned to her examination, refusing to take the topic any further.

“Fitz, this may hurt a little.” Without waiting as much as a second, she grabbed the end of the tape and pulled hard, ripping it off his arm, along with quite a few hairs.

“OH MY GOD, JEMMA,” Fitz yelled, clutching his wrist to his chest and staring at her in bewilderment.

“Sorry! It’s over now, though.” She held up the twisted ball of tape and wrapping that had previously been attached to him. She placed it back on the bed beside the boxed gifts, none of which had yet been wrapped.

“Would you like some help with these?” she asked him, picking up one that fit in the palm of her hand. Fitz quickly snatched it back.

“Yes, please, but you can’t look inside any of them.”

“Why not? I want to see what you got everyone!”

“Because most of them are for you.”

He quickly looked at his hands, one that now had a pale ring around the wrist, so she wouldn’t see his embarrassment.

“Aww, Fitz. Thank you.” She placed a hand over his and encouraged him to look up. 

They held their gaze for what seemed like many minutes, studying each other’s eyes and faces.

“We, um, should probably get wrapping then,” Fitz coughed.

“Yes, we probably should.”

Jemma took on the double task of wrapping half the boxes herself and guiding Fitz through his own wrapping process, which took longer than either of them expected as they kept getting distracted. By the time they were done, Fitz’s bunk was even more of a mess than it was when they’d started, and Fitz was sporting a bowtie that matched the ribbon that was now in Jemma’s hair.

They sat back and admired their work. Each gift was unique and adorned with different patterns, bows and curled lengths of ribbon. They smiled at each other, proud of themselves.

“Thanks for your help, Jemma,” Fitz said, returning to his place beside her after hiding the presents away.

“Any time, Fitz,” she responded, leaning in and pressing her lips gently to his cheek before getting up and leaving him on his own.

The next morning, Jemma found five of the little wrapped boxes waiting for her in the lab, with each card signed with an extra row of kisses.


End file.
